The present disclosure relates to an adapter kit for motorcycles to move the footrest pads on both sides of the motorcycle downwardly and forwardly to increase the included angle between the upper leg and lower leg at the knee for more comfort during a motorcycle ride while maintaining the relationship between the foot pad and the respective control for the brake and the gear shifter on each side of the motorcycle.
Existing motorcycles are standardized with footrest pads on each side of the motorcycle with the brake pedal on the right hand side of the motorcycle and the shift lever on the left hand side. In the large touring model motorcycles, such as, but not limited to, the Honda G1800 Goldwing, the footrests are positioned relative to the operator seat so that the leg of a rider, particularly a rider with relatively long legs have a reduced included angle between the upper leg and the lower leg at the knee. Due to the reduced included angle between the upper leg and the lower leg at the knee, during long rides and touring the rider can feel discomfort in both the knee and ankle.